1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a charging device for a vehicle on which an electrical storage device is mounted and, more particularly, to a charging device for a vehicle, which carries out timer charging.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, vehicles, such as electric vehicles and plug-in hybrid vehicles, configured to be able to charge a vehicle-mounted electrical storage device from an external device have started being widely used.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-70623 (JP 2012-70623 A) describes a control device for a vehicle, which is able to adjust a charging schedule for charging an electrical storage device from an external power supply.
An ECU mounted on the vehicle described in this publication includes a charge control unit that causes a battery to be charged by controlling a charger and a start-up command unit that, when charging start time is set, issues a start-up command to the charge control unit such that the charge control unit is caused to wait until current time reaches the charging start time and to start charging the battery from the charging start time. When the start-up command unit has received a start command, the start-up command unit issues the start-up command to the charge control unit such that the battery starts being charged from the timing at which the start command has been received.
JP 2012-70623 A describes that the start-up command unit executes control such that the battery starts being charged from the timing at which the start command has been received when the start-up command unit has received the start command; however, it does not apparently describe the details of user's operation for issuing the start command to the start-up command unit.
It is presumable that a frequency at which a command for cancelling such timer reservation or a command for enabling timer reservation is given is extremely low depending on the way of user's usage. For example, a user who conducts normal charging without timer setting or a user who constantly conducts timer charging in accordance with timer setting extremely less frequently provides such a command.
Thus, the frequency at which an input switch for issuing a command is operated is also low, and the user is hard to realize an abnormality even when the switch has a failure. Therefore, in the case where the timer is set, when instant charging is intended by cancelling the timer setting, there is a concern that the timer setting cannot be cancelled and the instant charging cannot be carried out.